complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spirhipis
}}Spirhipis is the Fan Doll Complien. It is a Horror and Air Element Complien. It evolves into Fanshee, which evolves into Fantom or Seiphan. Due to breeding and more complex environments, some Spirhipi have developed a regional variant which has the Metal and Air elements. Appearance Original Spirhipis The original Spirhipis has a round, white head, with a crest resembling an unfolded fan emerging from the top. They have red eyes and a small, white mouth. They have large kimonos covering their arms and legs, with gray sleeves, and a gray, white, and yellow body. Urban Spirhipis The urban Spirhipis has developed due to excessive breeding and more urban environments, and carries a different appearance as such. Their faces are now more gray in color, with yellow, rounder eyes. Their crest has been replaced with two levitating blades, which circle around their head slowly. Their arms and legs are no longer obscured by their kimono, which is formed from a few metallic blades surrounding its body. Info Original Spirhipis Spirhipi, while a rare Complien, could be found roughly anywhere on Complanet, and have even been discovered on Collusia. Unlike their brutal evolutions, Spirhipi are typically harmless, and have undeveloped fighting skills. Humans would often adopt Spirhipi while in this form, in hopes of being able to utilize their fighting skills later on, though rarely did this method work. Spirhipi often don't admire human interaction, and will often flail in retaliation, to no avail. Many people find this cute. Unfortunately, they can not be kept as pets, due to the fact as they grow, they can become dangerous Compliens. However, as time has moved on, people were able to bypass these methods. Urban Spirhipis The name is slightly misleading; the urban regions these Spirhipi grew in only played a slight role in their development; most of their personality is developed due to excessive breeding, as people wished for the ability to utilize this species' and its grown forms' powerful fighting skills, while still retaining a sense of co-operation. While the new form took centuries to form, eventually the urban Spirhipis came into existence. More oriented on non-corporeal spells when compared to the original Spirhipis, these Spirhipis have a little more capability in battle, though typically, most of its power is unleashed once it reaches its grown forms. These forms are more defensive due to their metal bodies, as such, it is much harder for this form to be hunted by opponents. Origin Some insights on Spirhipis's origin. Name Spirhipis's name is derived from "spirit" and "rhipis," the Ancient Greek word for a hand fan. Design It, alongside its grown forms, are based on hand fans, alongside various spirits and banshees, reflecting its name. They also take inspiration from dolls. The Urban Spirhipis on the other hand, is inspired by electric fans. Trivia *It was featured Complien in March 2014. *Urban Spirhipi are one of the few regional variants to be bred before their grown forms, when compared to others, which typically grow from an original form, and breed to form the variant of the younger specimen. Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by Cattailswelove Category:Fangoes Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:White Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Dark Gray Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Red Compliens Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Featured Compliens Category:Generation 1 Compliens Category:Compliens with regional variants Category:Horror Element Category:Air Element Category:Metal Element